The Girl In The Violet Dress
by Linalxn.x
Summary: El sólo verla sonreír hace que mi corazón se acelere peligrosamente. Menciones NicoMaki.
1. The Girl In The Violet Dress

Tercera semana, estoy hecha un lío.

Hace tres semanas llegó, a la cafetería paralela a nosotras, una chica en busca de trabajo; obviamente lo obtuvo. Desde entonces no he podido quitarle la mirada de encima.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que toma el turno de tarde, he hice lo posible por tener el mismo en mi respectivo empleo.

Cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Ayase Eli, descencia rusa, cabello rubio, ojos celestes, actualmente trabajo para una de las empresas más reconocidas a nivel mundial; Mc' Donalds. Es momentáneo, la falta de dinero ha hecho que tome decisiones desesperadas.

Lo mío no son las presentaciones.

No suelo acercarme a las personas, y el que trabaje en una empresa que específicamente se centra en el comercio y el contacto con desconocidos es muy irónico.

A pesar de todo, no es tan malo trabajar aquí, tengo una vista espectacular.

No se su nombre aún, pero puedo apostar a que es igual de lindo que la dueña. Su cabello es de un púrpura extravagante, pero me encanta. Sus hermosos ojos turquesa brillan siempre en un tono esmeralda realmente especial, reflejando su inocencia y amabilidad. Con un poco de suerte, tendremos la misma edad o cercana. A simple vista puedo saber que es unos centímetros más baja que yo.

Oh dios, su figura.

Esculpida por los mismos dioses del Olimpo, bañada en aguas sagradas, pintada por el blanco más puro que puede existir. La obra prohibida jamás exhibida.

Es ahí dónde caigo en cuenta de lo lejana que estoy de ella.

—Maldición Eli, deja de mirarla como adolescente enamorado, ¡Hay 10 personas esperando que las atiendas!—Gritó eufórica mi compañera de trabajo, Yazawa Nico.

—¿He? ¡Ah, si!, lo siento..—Comencé a tomer las órdenes de los clientes en espera. aveces me pregunto, ¿Porqué no puedo dejar de observarla? y mi subconsciente me respode; porqué te gusta.

A pesar de saber que me gusta, no puedo aceptarlo del todo. Ni siquiera he entablado una conversación con ella y estoy imaginando un futuro juntas con muchos niños.

—¿Tarjeta o efectivo?— pregunto al último cliente con desgano, sin tomarme el tiempo de mirarlo—.

—Tarjeta—responde una dulce y pacífica voz— o no.., ¿Puedo cambiarlo a efectivo?—ríe tiernamente—.

Levanto mi mirada encontrandome con mi hermosa musa, dueña de mis pensamientos. Instintivamente un ligero rubor se cola por mis mejillas. Seguramente es su descanso.

—A-Ah, Claro..—respondo avergonzada por la naturalidad con la que habla—.

Me extiende la justa cantidad del costo de su pedido tímidamente. Su inocencia se rebalsa por todo su ser.

—Muy bien, en unos minutos estará lista tu...—miro la pantalla del computador— Ensalada Cesar—le sonrío, ganando a cambio un hermoso sonrojo por sus redondas mejillas—.

—G-Gracias...—noto que mira la placa en mi camiseta- Eli.

Mis mejillas arden al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, su voz, hermosa como las estrellas y suave como la brisa marina, me golpea dulcemente, haciendo quiera escucharla por el resto de mis días.

Le asiento, para restarle importancia.

—Bien, aquí está tu ensalada, muchas gracias por preferirnos—Dijo de mala gana Nico, haciendo que mi musa suelte una risita—.

—Non, Al fin te encuentro, me tenías preocupada—dijo una pelirroja dirigiéndose a mi musa. En cuánto llegó a su lado, rodeó su cintura con su brazo—.

—Oh, Maki-chan—sonrío—lo siento, te vi muy ocupada eligiendo que comer, así que no quise interrumpir.

—Está bien—le dio una pequeña sonrisa que hizo hervir mi sangre—Dame, yo llevo la bandeja.

Ella aceptó no muy contenta, dio las gracias a Nico y se marchó junto a la supuesta "Maki".

—Veo que estás hirviendo en celos— rió Nico— es linda..—la miré recelosa— esta bien, esta bien, es fea—la miré molesta por esa mentira—¿Sabes qué? no diré nada.

Le sonreí con inocencia fingida.

Busqué con la mirada a la chica que me trae loca, y la encontré no muy lejos de dónde estaba yo. Si, estaba "Maki" y otras 2 chicas más, una de cabello muy corto y anaranjado con aspecto de gato, y la otra de cabello castaño hasta los hombros.

Me quedo observando su sonrisa durante un buen rato y luego vuelvo a trabajar. Que lindo día.

Aún no se su nombre.

Ese vestido violeta le queda a la perfección.

 _Quizás vaya a tomar un café luego..._


	2. Please, Give Me A Coffe

Había pasado alrededor de medio hora desde que tome la orden del último cliente.

Miré a la cafetería en la que ella trabaja, esperando encontrarla con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero solo encuentro una mueca aburrida en sus labios.

No hay nadie esperando ser atendido, y dudo que alguien venga a comer justo en el cierre del centro comercial.

Salgo por la puerta trasera, pasando por el servicio y los ascensores. Camino tranquilamente hacia * _La vita é un sogno_ con el corazón en la garganta. Está sentada en la barra, su mentón apoyado en su palma y su mirada perdida le dan un aura pacífica al lugar.

Empujo la puerta de cristal con sumo cuidado de no interrumpir su ensoñación, pero fallo en el intento. Su turquesa se fija en mi celeste y se pone de pie rápidamente haciendo una reverencia.

—B-Bienvenida, lamento decirle que la cafetería ya ha cerrado—sonríe algo apenada—.

—¿No puedes hacer una pequeña excepción?, acabo de salir del trabajo, hoy fue un día bastante ajetreado.

—Oh.., mmm...—con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, asiente algo incómoda— ¿Que...que puedo ofrecerle?—desvió su mirada avergonzada—.

—Un capuccino doble estaría bien, con un pastel de chocolate—le digo, brindandole un poco de confianza—.

—E-En un momento, Eli-san — tan rápido como dice mi nombre, se dirige hacia la cocina sin voltear. Aún sin verla de frente, puedo asegurar que está sonrojada—.

Mi nombre en sus labios suena tan maravillosamente bien.

Unos 5 minutos después, sale de la cocina caminando hacia mi mesa. Se le nota sumamente concentrada en no botar ni una gota del líquido.

—Enseguida traigo su pastel—casi trotando, se adentra en la cocina y vuelve a salir al segundo con el plato en mano—a-aquí está..

—Muchas gracias...—nota mi confusión al agradecer y rápidamente dice su nombre, casi gritando—.

—¡N-Nozomi!.

—Nozomi—repito yo con una sonrisa triunfante—.

"lo sabía..es muy lindo" pienso para mis adentros.

Hace un reverencia dándome a entender que me dejará tranquila.

—¿No te molestaría acompañarme? está algo solitario aquí —río bajo observando el lugar—.

—Ahh..No..—a pesar de su respuesta, puedo ver una expresión bastante divertida en su cara. Supongo que aún está pensándolo—e-esta bien..

—Por favor, adelante—le digo, por lo que ella procede a sentarse junto en frente de mi—.

Las mesas eran algo pequeñas, aunque era de esperarse ya que es una cafetería, nuestra cercanía hizo que me pusiera un poco nerviosa y ella claramente también lo estaba. Soy más desapercibida de lo qué esperaba.

Ahora que la tengo de frente nuevamente, observo su cabello; brillante como siempre y hecho en una trenza de lado que le daba algo de madurez. Sus ojos, perdidos por la vergüenza, siguen transmitiendo inocencia y destellan en esmeralda. Su rostro se ve más joven de cerca.

Estamos en completo silencio, ella algo avergonzada por mi penetrante mirada(no he dejado de mirarla), yo lo describiría como un silencio cómodo.

Luego de unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, saca su móvil y comienza a jugar. Sus expresiones solo hacen que me guste más y más.

En lo que la observo, termino mi pequeño aperitivo y saco mi dinero con el propósito de pagar lo que he comido, pero Nozomi detiene mi mano.

—Tomalo como un regalo de mi parte—me sonríe con un ligero rubor en sus tiernas mejillas—.

—En ese caso, no hay problema si lavo lo que he ocupado, ¿cierto?—pregunto confiada, no aceptaré un no—.

—No puedo aceptar eso..—dice con un poco de pena en su rostro—.

—Si no, entonces pagaré..—acercó mi mano a lo bolsillos de mi chaqueta, pero nuevamente la detiene—.

—Esta bien—hace un tierno puchero, simulando estar enojada—pero te ayudaré.

Asiento, guardo bien mi móvil y dinero y me dispongo a tomar las cosas para llevarlas, pero solo veo a Nozomi entrando a la cocina riéndose disimuladamente.

—¡Hey! eso es trampa —río corriendo hacia ella, escuchando su hermosa risa haciendo eco en el lugar—.

Al entrar en la cocina, veo que ya ha comenzado a lavar y me mira con una sonrisa burlesca. Me acerco a ella y la rodeo por la espalda, tomo sus manos y hago su trabajo.

—Eli-san..q-que..—su rostro está del color de la tal "Maki". Ojalá pudiera tomarle una foto—.

Sus manos son muy suaves, y su cuerpo trasmite una gran calidez. Tengo su blanquecino cuello a unos centímetros.

Que tal si...

—Eli-san, ya hemos terminado—su risa me detiene de mi acción—.

Esto ha sido lo mejor del día, mi corazón está a mil.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Nozomi—hago una reverencia como todo un caballero y beso su mano—.

—Fue un placer, señorita Eli-san—hace una reverencia tomando ambas partes de su vestido violeta y se agacha levemente—.

Ambas reímos. Luego de limpiar un par de lágrimas causadas por la risa, me quedo observandola.

Como siempre, un pequeño rubor acompaña sus mejillas, dándole una apariencia adorable por las risitas que aún suelta. Me acerco lento y limpio sus lágrimas suavemente, ella me mira confusa, pero no dice que pare.

El limpiar las lágrimas pasó a segundo grado cuándo comenzamos a mirarnos la una a la otra. Inconscientemente, mis manos fueron a parar a su cintura y mi rostro se fue acercando poco a poco.

No fui la única, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y entrelazo sus manos atrás de éste, su rostro estaba relativamente normal, no mostraba signos de vergüenza.

Nuestros labios buscaban al otro lentamente, sin prisa, todo fue natural.

Estábamos a una cercanía en la que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.

Mmmm...fresa.

Ansiaba sus brillosos labios, ansiaba probarlos, ansiaba sentirlos y estuve a punto de lograrlo de no ser por..

—¡Non-chan!.

¿Como es que dicen?

 _Todo lo bueno, siempre termina._


	3. The Tomato Head Ruins Everything

Ambas nos separamos de golpe.

Su rostro esta pintado de rojo intenso y sus ojos muestran vergüenza únicamente.

Sentía mis mejillas calientes, pero mi rostro no se comparaba al de ella.

Abrió la llave del agua y mojo su cara apresuradamente. Su palidez volvió a su piel, pero una sola mirada entre celeste y turquesa hizo que un leve sonrojo se viera por sus redondas mejillas.

Caminó lentamente hacia la anterior voz que nos interrumpió en un momento inesperado. caminé detrás de ella algo molesta, quizás es la tal "Maki".

—Oh, Non-chan, que bueno que te encuentro, pensaba que podr-..—Dejo de hablar al verme salir unos segundos después y su rostro se veía molesto. Muy molesto—¿Quién es ella?.¿Que hace aquí?. ¿Porqué estaban en la cocina?. ¿Te hizo algo?.

—Maki-chan, tranquilizate, es solo una amiga—le sonrió, logrando que se calme un poco—Vino por algo a la cafetería y me ayudó a lavar lo que ocupó, no pasó nada más.

Pude un eje de nerviosismo en la última oración e inconscientemente reí.

Ambas me miraron confundidas.

—Oh, lo siento, recordé algo, ustedes sigan—les dije con calma—.

—Siento no presentarme, soy Nishikino Maki, un placer—me extiende su mano, a la cuál correspondo—.

—Ayase Eli, igualmente—sonrío con aires egocéntricos, a lo que sólo logro que ella se moleste más—.

—E-Emm...Non, ¿Tus padres aún no llegan?.

—No, pero deben estar por lle-..

—¡Querida!—Gritó aquella voz desde la puerta del lugar—.

—Ahí están —rió bajito—.

—Oh, pero si tenemos invitadas—sonrió la señora de mediana edad—Maki, que gusto verte por aquí.

—Igualmente señora Toujou—hace una reverencia—.

—No tienes porqué hacer eso querida, nos conocemos de toda la vida—rió y fijó su mirada en mi— aunque éste rostro no me es familiar, ¿Puedo saber su nombre, señorita?.

—Ayase Eli, es un placer conocerla.

—Reconozco ese apellido de algún lugar—se queda pensando por unos segundos y luego mira a Nozomi—está bien, lo recordaré. ¿Que tal todo hoy cariño?.

—Fantástico, la clientela subió el día de hoy— sonrió con emoción—.

—Me alegra mucho. Tu papá nos está esperando en el estacionamiento, ¿Estás lista?.

—Claro, iré por mis cosas.

Las tres vimos como se iba Nozomi.

Mis ojos son unos traviesos, al igual que mi palma.

—Ayase-san, mi bebé no es un pastel.

Mis mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente.

—L-Lo siento.

La mayor sólo rió por la burla, mientras que la pelirroja desvió la mirada molesta.

Nozomi volvió con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Estoy lista.

—Bien. Maki, ¿Te llevamos?—preguntó a la pelirroja—.

—No, muchas gracias. Estoy bien así—responde educadamente—.

—Bueno—me sonríe maliciosamente—¿Ayase-san?

—C-Creo que estoy bien, mi piso no está muy lejos y debo hacer algunas cosas antes—respondo algo incómoda y nerviosa—.

—Entonces vámonos cariño—inclina la cabeza despidiéndose—Maki, Ayase-san.

—N-Nos vemos mañana, Maki-chan, Eli...Elicchi—hace una leve reverencia y da media vuelta rápidamente—.

Alzo mi mano aún sabiendo que no me verá. La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿No?.

—Así que..¿Nishikino-san?.

—Disculpa mi comportamiento, Ayase-san. Soy algo...celosa con Non—responde con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—.

—No te preocupes, te comprendo. Sólo pretendo ser su amiga.

"Quién no se pondría celosa teniendo a una belleza como Nozomi cerca..."

—Espero que no haya problemas de ahora en adelante entre nosotras—le extiendo mi mano—.

Ella la acepta gustosa.

—Claro, es un gusto.

—Igualmente.

Ambas sonreimos mutuamente.

Reviso la hora en mi móvil. 20:36. Ya debo irme.

—Pues..Nishik-..

—Maki, solo Maki.

—Maki—me corrijo— es algo tarde, así que debo marcharme.

—Oh, claro. Nos vemos mañana.

Ambas intercambiamos, no vaya a ser que lo necesitemos. Me dirijo a la salida de la cafetería con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Ya en la entrada/salida del centro comercial, pude observar la oscuridad del cielo con leves tonos anaranjados causados por el sol. Camino lentamente hacia el borde de la acera para tomar algún taxi que me lleve a casa.

Al cabo de 5 minutos uno se detiene junto a mi y subo en el asiento del copiloto. el chófer, que en este caso es una chica, tiene el cabello de un color ceniza bastante particular y ojos dulcemente acaramelados.

Durante el trayecto hablamos un montón, es muy amable. La verdad es que mi piso no está tan cerca. Ella decidió darme su número por la buena compañía que le he hecho y yo le di el mío, es bastante amigable. Me ha dicho que se llama Kotori Minami.

Al entrar a mi departamento fui directamente a la habitación para poder cambiar mi uniforme de trabajo por mi pijama. Me dirigí a la cocina para poder comer algo ligero, el pastel del chocolate fue bastante pesado a decir verdad.

Tuve una charla filosófica conmigo misma sobre los acontecimientos del día de hoy.

Vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos del casi beso con Nozomi..

Fue demasiado rápido.

Disipo esos pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras lavo los trastes, miro la hora en mi reloj de mi muñeca. 21:49.

Iré a acostarme, estoy demasiado cansada. Mensajeo un rato con Maki y Kotori sobre cosas triviales de los tiempos de hoy en día y entra en tema la Homosexualidad/Homofobia, es ahí dónde yo me despido de ambas para ir a dormir, se los confesare más adelante.

"Hoy ha sido un día grandioso.."

Y me quedo dormida con ese último pensamiento.


End file.
